The objectives of this project are to develop inelastic light scattering as a useful tool for studying the kinetics of biological macromolecules, and to apply it along with other techniques to problems in bacteriophage assembly and conformational change, and hydrodynamic properties of complex structures. Particular goals during the current year are the study of T4 assembly reactions: tail tube polymerization, head-tail joining, and tail fiber attachment; elucidation of the T2L slow-fast transition by electrophoretic light scattering and transient electric birefringence; and characterization of motility and chemotaxis in E. coli and Rhizobia. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Joining of T4D Heads and Tails: A Kinetic Study by Inelastic Light Scattering, Julyet A. Benbasat and Victor A. Bloomfield, J. Mol. Biol. 95, 335-357 (1975). Hydrogen-tritium Exchange Kinetics of Soybean Trypsin Inhibitor (Kunitz). Solvent Accessibility in the Folded Conformation. Lynda M. Ellis, Victor A. Bloomfield and Clare K. Woodward, Biochemistry 14, 3413-3419 (1975).